Vacaciones desastrozas
by LunaHHr
Summary: Una discusión los obliga a separarse como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Entonces Draco Malfoy tiene que demostrarle a la chica de sus sueños que está dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de que se quede a su lado. ¿Será capaz de lograr que Hermione se quede con él? ¿Es su amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para saltar ese obstáculo? ¿O el orgullo herido de Hermione será más fuerte? 18


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling,** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

Vacaciones desastrosas

 **Capitulo** **I (Único)**

Afuera del edificio había un sol cegador, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligar a los londinenses a usar ropa de tirantes. El clima era perfecto para un día de campo en las afueras de la ciudad o para pasar el rato paseando a tu mascota. Podías ir a tomar un café con tus amigas o quedarte en casa leyendo un buen libro. Podías hacer miles de cosas relajantes en un domingo como ese o... podías estar esperando turno en una interminable fila para inscribirte a un curso de manejo.

 _Por Salazar,_ pensó Draco mientras veía a los muggles pasar a su lado e inevitablemente hacía una mueca de asco. _¿Por qué se tardan tanto?_ Se quejaba internamente mientras alzaba la cabeza un poco para ver qué sucedía. Sacó su reloj de su impecable saco y vio la hora, aporreó los pies un poco, como un niño pequeño iniciando un berrinche. Lástima que en el mundo muggle su nombre fuera tan insignificante y... raro.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—le preguntó la señora de la cabina hora y media después, con lentes y sin mirarlo si quiera. —Completo, por favor.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy—le respondió con cejas fruncidas.

—¿Disculpe?—le volvió a preguntar y lo miró. Un muchacho rubio, algo altanero, atractivo y muy elegante la miraba con unos ojos grises extremadamente fríos.—¿Drako?

—Draco, con c. Mal-foi. Si quiere se lo escribo.—dijo comenzando alterarse.

La vio negar con la cabeza, escribiéndolo y luego mostrándoselo para ver si estaba correcto. Draco asintió con la cabeza y la señora comenzó a hacerle una serie de preguntas que el muchacho encontró estupidas.

—La señorita que lo acompañará durante dos semanas se llama Elsa Manning. El lunes en la mañana comienzan sus clases. Gracias por elegirnos —le dijo como si fuera una máquina que estaba hecha para repetirlo al menos docenas de veces al día. Draco asintió con la cabeza y tomó los papeles sin darle las gracias.

Al salir del edificio soltó un gran suspiro. Seguía siendo una mañana hermosa, tranquila y perfecta para pasar a su lado. Pero ella estaba enojada, ¿enojada? Furiosa, esa era la palabra que mejor le quedaba. Hasta podía casi asegurar que lo odiaba, pero no el tipo de odio que le tenía en la escuela. Ese era inocente y hasta cierto punto encantador. El odio que le tenía ahora era fuerte, nada pasional y muy cruel.

Lo había jodido todo, en eso tenía que ser sincero y lo aceptaba. Jamás debió haber hablado así de los muggles y menos frente a todas las personas importantes del Ministerio. En su defensa, el whisky de fuego ya había hecho mella en él y ya no controlaba lo que decía su boca, y esa defensa en lugar de ayudarlo solamente empeoró las cosas.

—Exacto, Malfoy—le espetó furiosa—Es cuando una persona es más sincera, cuando está borracha y no tiene filtros. ¿Eso piensas de los muggles? ¡Mis padres son muggles! ¡Toda mi familia lo es!

Y por más que él intentaba decirle que no, que ella no era una muggle, que era diferente al igual que sus padres, ella no lo escuchó. Lo echó de su departamento y puso miles de hechizos de protección. Cuando fue a su oficina, Martha, su secretaria, le decía que nunca estaba o que estaba en juntas muy importantes.

Y eso fue suficiente.

Le iba a demostrar que no creía por completo que los muggles fueran estupidos, inútiles o retrasados. Y qué mejor prueba que usando y aprendiendo todo lo que ellos hacían en su vida cotidiana y por qué no, vivir unas vacaciones al mero estilo muggle.

 **...**

—¿Quién se cree esa maldita zorra?—despotricaba Pansy al ver a la instructora de Draco.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, fingiendo demencia ante el atractivo de la tal Elsa Manning.

—¡No me mires como si no te hubieras dado cuenta! —empujó a su mejor amigo—Te está comiendo con la mirada.

Draco suspiró.

—No importa que lo haga. No me interesa, Pansy.—le dijo por milésima vez. Sabía que había sido mala idea dejarla acompañarlo a su clase de manejo. Vio a la instructora venir a donde ellos se encontraban, junto al auto que usarían ese día.

Y por Merlín, que se apiadaran de la chica.

 **...**

—¡No seas estúpido, Draco! ¡Casi te llevas a esa pobre viejita!—decía con voz chillona Pansy, sentada en la parte trasera del auto, con las manos posadas en cada asiento delantero, y haciendo que Draco rechinara los dientes.

—¡Por tu culpa! ¡Si no fueras tan fastidiosa...!

—¡No me eches la culpa a mí por tu ineptitud!

—Chicos, no es bueno pelear con el conductor. Es peligroso y...

—¡No te metas! —la regañó Pansy—Deberías aconsejarlo mejor en lugar de sólo decirle "Muy bien, Drake, así es" ¿Quién diablos le dice un apodo tan íntimo a alguien que acaba de conocer?—la miraba ceñuda y la chica se iba sonrojando con cada palabra—Él tiene novia, ¿sabías? En este momento están peleados por una estupidez de "Drake" aquí presente... ¡No me mires a mí! ¡Ve tu maldito camino! ¡Por Merlín! —se tocó la frente y el pecho y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír de lado—Su novia es celosa, muy celosa. Y peligrosa.—continuaba la pelinegra.

—Es sexy cuando se enoja—agregó Draco al final. Arrancándole una sonrisa genuina a su amiga.

 **...**

Cuando todos se bajaron del auto, la tal Elsa tenía el ceño fruncido y apuntaba cosas sin parar en su libreta. Draco la miraba preocupado en un lugar apartado con Pansy a su lado.

—Te juro, por Salazar, Pansy, que si no me dan la maldita licencia te voy a matar a crucios.

Pansy bufó.

—Hoy era la prueba final, ¿sabías?

—Ya sabes manejar y todas esas leyes de tránsito estúpidas, ¿no?—el rubio asintió con la cabeza y sin esperar más se fue a hablar con la chica.

Draco las miró en la distancia, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada preocupada. Ya habían pasado dos semanas más sin poder verla, sin estar con ella. La extrañaba muchísimo.

Vio a Pansy venir con una sonrisa.

—Felicidades, Draco. Tienes ya tu licencia. —dijo contenta y vio a Elsa mirarlos con aprensión y un poco de ¿desprecio?

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Quizá la amenacé un poquito diciéndole que si no te pasaba me iba a encargar de que ella fuera tu instructora nuevamente—frunció las cejas—Lo cual le encantó al principio, pero cuando le dije que yo estaría en cada clase ya no mucho.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Entiende, Draco, si alguna vez le eres infiel a mi ratona de biblioteca con alguien que no sea yo, te mato.

Él la miró ceñudo.

—Jamás le haría algo así. Ni aunque fueras tú.

—Claro, más te vale. —dijo tirándolo a loco.

 **...**

Estaba todo listo. Los pasaportes, los boletos, el transporte, el lugar donde se hospedarían. Sólo faltaba que ella cayera en la trampa. Y gracias a la ayuda de la pequeña comadreja podría llevar acabo su plan.

Si todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo planeado, Hermione debía aparecer por la puerta del aeropuerto en cuestión de minutos. Así que se apresuró para abordar el avión muggle -con mucho temor, pero eso jamás lo admitiría- dejó una de sus maletas en la parte de arriba y se fue a otro lugar a vigilar que Granger abordara.

Y lo hizo.

Cuando la vio sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y que se le salía del pecho. Respiró un par de veces y rogó a los fundadores de Hogwarts que no saliera corriendo de ahí o peor... que no lo matara.

—Granger—anunció su llegada y ella no lo miró al principio.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que esa maldita pelirroja me estaba tendiendo una trampa. ¿Dejar todo de repente para unas buenas vacaciones? ¡Claro que sí! Esto es completamente inaudito. Si cree que se lo voy a perdonar, está muy equivocada. Jamás me habían traicionado así, ni siquiera cuando Harry prefirió a Ronald cuando nos peleamos en...

—Lo siento—le dijo Draco, sentándose junto a ella y tomándola de las manos. —Realmente lo siento, déjame demostrarte que puedo ser tolerante y todo lo contrario a lo que dije el otro día.

Hermione no quería mirarlo, porque sabía que mirarlo significaba perdonarlo de inmediato. Y no quería, no quería caer ante esos ojos glaciares que se derretían cada vez que la miraban. Por eso lo había evitado tan arduamente durante esas semanas.

—Sólo dame la oportunidad.—insistió, tomándola de la mejilla para hacer que lo mirara—Cuando te pido una oportunidad y te prometo que lo voy a intentar, no te fallo. ¡Incluso trato bien a Weasley en las estúpidas reuniones que hacen ustedes cada semana!

Hermione lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y el avión comenzó a moverse.

—Dioses—susurró Draco, aferrándose a la mano de Hermione y al antebrazo de su asiento. —Por Merlín, ¿esto es seguro?

Hermione sonrió sarcástica.

—No lo sé. No sé si los ineptos e inútiles muggles hayan hecho bien su trabajo construyendo este avión—dijo burlona, pero decidida a darle una oportunidad al rubio y dándole leves caricias en su brazo para calmarlo.

Hermione nunca se la había pasado tan bien en tanto tiempo como en ese momento con las caras y cosas que hacía y decía Draco.

 **...**

—¿Por qué no les decimos que se pueden aparecer de un lugar a otro en vez de meterse en un pedazo de metal durante horas?—preguntó Draco a su novia mientras bajaban del avión para subirse a otro.

Hermione suspiró.

—Porque no tienen magia, genio.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero la tomó de la mano algo posesivo al ver como un chico se le quedaba viendo.

Tomaron sus maletas y se fueron al otro avión, el viaje fue más corto y ligero que el anterior. Draco se acostumbró rápido a todo el ajetreo y se quedó dormido. Hermione lo miraba contenta desde su lugar. Nunca había imaginado terminar con una relación así, tan complicada, salvaje y pasional como la que tenía con él. Todo había comenzado regresando al último año en Hogwarts, luego de la guerra. A ambos los habían nombrado premios anuales y compartían la sala común. Pronto se descubrió así misma pensando en él gran parte de su tiempo y él siendo cada vez más y más coqueto con ella hasta que un día la besó y no dejó de hacerlo hasta el día de la pelea.

Quizá había exagerado con la pelea el día del evento del Ministerio. Quizá estaba enojada con el hecho de que llevaban saliendo tres años y medio y él no daba indicios de querer pedirle matrimonio. Quizá ese día había esperado que lo hiciera frente a todos, pero en lugar de eso se emborrachó y comenzó a decir estupideces narcisistas y discriminatorias contra los muggles. La había humillado. Era más complicado de lo que parecía y con la mente cerrada de la mayoría de los del Ministerio, debía andarse con cuidado y su novio tendía a ser algo inoportuno. Y eso le había colmado la paciencia. Sabía que él la quería, se lo había demostrado desde el primer día que la había besado; haciéndole frente a sus padres, a sus amigos y a los de Hermione. Había defendido su relación a capa y espada, y ella también. Nadie había creído que su relación durara tanto, ni que Draco le fuera tan fiel. Y había miles de testigos con su fidelidad "enfermiza", según Blaise, y el mundo mágico no era tan grande como todos pensaban. Todo mundo se enteraba de lo que sucedía. No habían secretos.

—Draco, despierta—lo sacudió ligeramente y lo vio abrir los ojos poco a poco.—¿De aquí a dónde vamos? —preguntó ella y lo vio estirarse.

—Te diré si me das un beso—le sonrió de lado.

—Puedo esperarme, muchas gracias.

La miró con cara de pocos amigos y se dispusieron a bajar del avión.

 **...**

—¿Pretendes que yo maneje a quién sabe dónde mientras tú te echas otra pestañita?—preguntó la castaña comenzando a impacientarse mientras veía como el encargado del lugar los llevaba hasta la moustrosa Jeep que utilizarían durante su viaje.

Draco le sonrió de lado, no queriéndole decir nada todavía.

—Aquí tiene. Lo veo durante tres semanas. Disfruten sus viajes.

Draco le dio las gracias tomando las llaves y subiendo las tres maletas que tenían a la cajuela. Vio que su novia se encontraba a lado de la puerta del piloto, con cara resignada y una cola de caballo por el calor que hacía en el lugar. Se había cambiado su atuendo por uno más adecuado para el lugar. Se había puesto un short color carne que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas curveas y enmarcaba muy bien ese trasero redondo que tanto lo volvía loco. Una blusa de tirantes rosa con un escote que jamás se hubiera atrevido a usar en Londres, pero claro, tenía una camisa de manga larga del mismo color que el short, abierto por completo y con las mangas arremangadas.

Encantadora, pensó Draco.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta tu trasero?—le susurró al oído cuando llegó hasta ella, la sintió estremecerse y eso lo hizo enloquecer de pasión.

—Sólo dame las malditas llaves, hurón.

Frunció las cejas, divertido.

—No vas a manejar tu, Granger.

—¿No? ¡No me digas!—dijo entre confundida, exasperada y sorprendida.—¿Tú lo harás? —se rió falsamente—¿Un producto muggle inútil hecho por muggles inútiles?

Él suspiró, tratando de llenarse de toda la paciencia que tenía en el momento.

—Granger...

—¡Con qué me digas que has contratado a un chofer te juro que me desaparezco! Así me parta en mil pedazos por la distancia que existe y... —se detuvo —¿Qué es eso?—preguntó con las cejas fruncidas mientras veía que Draco había sacado algo de su billetera—Malfoy...

Le arrebató la credencial, sin poder creérsela. Verificó que fuera real y no pudo quitar la cara confundida que se había puesto.

—¿Cómo...? No me digas que...

—No, por Salazar, Hermione. No hechicé a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes preguntarle a Pansy.

La castaña no dijo nada. Observando una vez más el rostro de Draco que lucía incómodo en la foto de su credencial de conductor. Luego dirigió la mirada al rubio que tenía frente suyo. Él igual había optado por cambiarse por algo más ligero. Era raro no verlo enfundado con sus elegantes trajes hechos a la medida. Llevaba el cabello despeinado, camisa en cuello v blanca con un pantalón caqui y unos lentes negros que no le permitían ver esos hermosos ojos grises.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Es ofensivo que siquiera lo sugieras.

Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose un poco culpable pero no cedió. ¿Por qué haría todo eso? Odiaba a los muggles.

—Mueve ese lindo trasero, Granger, aún nos falta camino por recorrer.

Ella lo miró una vez más y sintiéndolo detrás suyo se dirigió al lugar del copiloto, temiendo un poco por sus vidas y las habilidades de su novio al volante. Dejó que le abriera la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, ella se alejó. Draco la miró durante unos segundos, apretando la mandíbula y luego relajándola. Le sonrió con paciencia y le sacudió el cabello, ganándose un resoplido de parte de la chica.

 **...**

—¡No! ¡Dije izquierda, no derecha!—decía una castaña exasperada.

—¿Tú izquierda o mi izquierda?—se quejaba el rubio viendo a los lados para ver si podía cruzar. Llevaban ya cuatro horas en carretera y no estaban ni cerca de donde debían.

—¡Es lo mismo!

Draco se inmutó ante ese terrible error y de la nada comenzó a reír.

—Insufrible sabelotodo—murmuró con esa sonrisa arrebatadora que tanto le quitaba el aliento a la bruja.

—Sólo date la vuelta, gira hacia la izquierda, sigue derecho, damos vuelta a la glorieta, tomamos la salida de la izquierda otra vez y luego todo derecho hasta llegar a la Hacienda—dijo pacientemente. Draco escuchó atento, tomando con ambas manos el volante y asintiendo con la cabeza como buen alumno.

—Excelente, giro a la izquierda, todo derecho, tomo glorieta y luego hacia la derecha.

Hermione se dio un palmazo en la frente.

 **...**

—¡No sé dónde diablos estamos!—comenzaba a impacientarse Draco, desesperado de no tener indicios del hotel al que se había registrado en internet. ¡Otra maldita cosa que había aprendido a usar para Hermione!

Blaise y Theo le habían enseñado, luego le habían recomendado buenos lugares en el mundo pero al final decidió que él tendría que se el único en escoger ese lugar donde se reconciliarían. ¿Y si lo habían fraudeado? ¿Cómo hacerlos pagar? Miró a Hermione, nervioso de que en cualquier momento quisiera irse, dejarlo ahí y no querer verlo otra vez.

Su preocupación era tan evidente para Hermione, que se compadeció de él luego de dos horas.

—Sólo sigue manejando todo derecho, no importa que se vea todo rocoso. Estamos yendo bien.

Se sintió esperanzado luego de haberle preguntado a una señora del lugar sobre el hotel y ella les indicó que iban por buen camino, que solamente les faltaba como dos kilómetros más y llegaban.

—¿Es un lugar ecológico? —escuchó preguntarle y detectó cierto entusiasmo en su voz. El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras manejaba con cuidado el rocoso pavimento del lugar. Había mucho calor y no pudieron evitar prender el aire, aun cuando al principio Hermione había querido disfrutar del aire puro del lugar. —Si es ecológico es normal que esté tan alejado de la ciudad y que esté literalmente en medio de la nada.

—Quiero ducharme—dijo malhumorado, con los ojos fijos en la carretera. Estaba ajeno a la mirada de amor que le dedicaba en ese momento su novia.

 **...**

—¿Usted es Draco Malfoy?—preguntó una señora de mediana edad, de piel morena y rasgos algo gruesos para ser mujer.

Luego de lo que había parecido una eternidad, habían logrado llegar sanos y salvos al lugar. Hermione miraba todo el lugar maravillada, aun cuando no había mucho que ver más que árboles y pavimento rocoso, una cabaña azul con diseños infantiles, una mesa llena de herramientas mecánicas y con un techo de láminas escandalosas. Todo lo demás era árboles verdes, altos y frondosos. Draco se horrorizó ante todo lo visto.

—Tiene una reservación para dos.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sonriente.

—Pablito les llevará a su cabaña.

Un niño como de trece años parecido a la señora, tomó sus maletas y las puso en una tipo carreta que algunos comerciantes solían usar para sus frutas y todo tipo de costales.

Hermione le tomó la mano a Draco y lo arrastró a la abertura que había entre los frondosos árboles, siguiendo a Pablito.

Una vez internados en el bosque, comenzaron a caminar por el camino que estaba decorado por rocas blancas y luces que en la noche se iluminarían de verde, supuso Hermione. Draco suspiró, pensando que al otro lado una mansión gigante se aparecería, pero su alivio se convirtió en horror cuando vio al niñito pararse en una cabaña que no superaba sus expectativas. Por el contrario, su novia subió feliz los seis escalones para llegar a su recámara, porque literalmente eso era. Una recámara. Una cama king size, una hamaca grande y blanca colgando de las paredes y otra puerta que supuso era el baño. No había nada más.

La chica le dio propina al niño y lo vio irse. Abrió por completo la puerta corrediza, dejando solamente el mosquitero para evitar que entrara todo tipo de insectos, luego hizo lo mismo con las otras tres ventanas que se encontraban ahí. Aspiró con fuerza el aroma de madera y sonrió.

—Pablito me ha dicho que podemos hacer kayac en la laguna.—dijo con voz casi chillona de la emoción—Y la alberca está por el pasillo que pasamos, a la derecha, y también está el comedor ahí—decía mientras ponía su maleta en la cama y sacaba su traje de baño y un blusón para cambiarse—Si queremos cenar tenemos que avisarles con anticipación para que esté listo cuando lleguemos y...—se detuvo al ver que el rubio seguía dándole la espalda—Malfoy.

No hubo respuesta. El rubio se había quedado mirando hacia el bosque por una de las ventanas.

—Draco—su voz fue más suave esta vez, dejando caer su ropa y acercándose a su pareja. —¿Qué...?

—Lo lamento—dijo tomándola de la cintura, pegando hacia él su menudo cuerpo y apoyando su frente contra la de ella—Esto no era lo que yo tenía planeado. No te mereces un lugar así, yo... perdón. No debí confiar en esa página, Hermione, yo quería que tuviéramos unas vacaciones inolvidables y te he traído a la mitad de la nada con miles de esas condenadas cositas negras que pican y duele como el infierno, lo siento, yo...

—¿De qué hablas?—se medio alejó para mirarlo, le quitó los lentes y los tiró a la cama—Draco, mírame. —el rubio obedeció—Me encanta. Es perfecto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Aún cuando yo te he hecho tanto daño intentas hacerme sentir bien.—suspiró—Dime, ¿qué diablos haría sin ti?

Hermione lo besó con pasión, no aguantando más. Gracias a Merlín la cama era lo suficientemente grande como para que la maleta que estaba ahí no les estorbara. Hizo que Draco se sentara en el borde de la cama y luego se sentó a ahorcajadas de él, disfrutando de su quejido de placer ante la insinuante posición.

—Es perfecto—repitió mientras lo besaba con igual o más intensidad que la anterior—Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer para compensar la falta de respeto hacia los muggles del mundo.

Draco la aferró a su cuerpo, feliz de que se encontrara entre sus brazos y comenzando a ver las cosas positivas del lugar. Realmente era muy excitante hacerlo en una cabaña, en medio de la nada y solamente con el sonido de la naturaleza de por medio. Hacía buen contraste con los gemidos de su castaña.

—Mereces mucho más —dijo entre un beso.

—Sí, tienes razón—le contestó y dicho eso comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón con desesperación—Merezco más que simplemente frotarnos como unos adolescentes haciendo cosas malas a escondidas. Necesito más.—le exigió con fiereza, poniéndolo duro con esa mirada lujuriosa y esos agarres tan seguros de sí misma. Por todos los dioses, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo con ella y sentía que con un sólo toque de sus delicadas y hermosas manos se vendría por completo. Tenía que andarse con cuidado y aguantarse todo lo que pudiera, ella necesitaba una bienvenida digna de recordar.

—Creí que querías ir a la laguna.

—Sí, todavía quiero—dijo mientras ponía sus rodillas en la cama para que Draco pudiera quitarle el short, poniendo sus pechos en su cara.—Pero me parece más urgente atender este asunto —y dicho eso hizo que ambos se conectaran de una estocada limpia, directa y certera.

Ambos gimieron ante el contacto, Draco le mordió el hombro a su novia tratando de aguantar lo más que podía.

 _Carajo_ , pensaba mientras veía como Hermione se movía y bombeaba cada vez más todo su ser. A ambos les parecía muy lejano el recuerdo de la última vez que habían estado así de juntos. Demonios, jamás se iban a privar del sexo aunque se enojaran, eso estaba decidido.

—Te extrañé tanto—besaba su pecho mientras lo decía, su voz era entrecortada y algo ronca por el esfuerzo, besó su largo cuello, posó las manos en su espalda para ayudarla con el ritmo.

—Oh, Draco—gimió la castaña y Draco sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su culminación.

—Conmigo, cariño, conmigo—le decía entre dientes, la vio asentir con los ojos cerrados, su cara era una mueca de placer. Sabía totalmente a qué se refería él, pero no hacía falta que lo pidiera: ya estaba sintiendo los espasmos del clímax. Se besaron otra vez para acallar los gemidos del otro y Draco la ayudó con la rapidez conforme se iban acercando a la meta, Hermione no dejaba de gemir como una desquiciada y Draco sentía que explotararía en cualquier momento. Sintió las uñas de su novia clavarse por encima de la camisa blanca que aún traía en su espalda y lo supo: tenía que hacerla su esposa ese mismo día.

—Te amo—le susurró cuando los dos acabaron, sudados, satisfechos y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Hermione tomó su varita de la maleta que había sido testigo y fiel luchadora de no caerse de la cama a pesar del movimiento. Conjuró el hechizo no verbal de limpieza y ambos estuvieron como nuevos.

—Siempre lo dices cuando acabamos—le sonrió.

—Siempre te digo que te amo, pero no uso esas palabras.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, aún sin bajarse de su regazo.

—Creí que eras la bruja más brillante.

—Lo soy—bromeó ella con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada inocente.

—Te amo—repitió el rubio tomándola con una mano de la espalda y con la otra acariciando tiernamente su rostro. —Te amo—repitió y la besó lentamente, y sabía lo que ese beso conllevaría. —Por mucho que desee hacerte mía otra vez, creo que si no vamos al kayac ahora, me lo vas a reclamar después.

La vio asentir con la cabeza.

—Iré a ponerme mi traje de baño.

—Te acompaño. Quizá necesites ayuda—le dijo con inocencia en la voz y malas intenciones en la mirada. Ella negó con la cabeza pero no hizo nada para detenerlo cuando se metió con ella al baño.

—¡No hay tina!—dijo horrorizado el rubio.

—No importa, de seguro...

—No lo entiendes. Mis mayores fantasías contigo han sido en una tina, Granger. ¡Esto es inaudito!

Hermione rió mientras comenzaba a quitarse la blusa.

—Oh, Salazar, daría todo el oro que tengo por verte siempre desnudarte para mí—ronroneó, sintiendo como su amiguito comenzaba a despertarse otra vez—Granger...

—Detente, pervertido.

Pero nuevamente, ella no hizo nada para detenerlo. Draco se acercó a ella, le quitó el sostén con agilidad y la pegó contra la pared hecha a base de troncos de árboles. Esa textura por alguna razón hizo que Hermione se excitara aún más de lo que ya estaba ante la mirada depredadora que le daba el rubio. Se había quitado su camisa, con los shorts abiertos y ella semi desnuda.

—Vísteme—le ordenó cuando tuvo sus labios a pocos centímetros. Lo vio negar con la cabeza, una sonrisa ladeada y en su mirada la promesa de no dejarla ir a ninguna parte—No te voy a perdonar si no me vistes.

—Creí que lo que pasó hace un momento fue la ofrenda de paz.

Ella rió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

—Esa fui yo demostrando lo mucho que me encanta este lugar. No he sido tuya de manera en la que pueda darte perdón.

Él sabía a qué se refería. No habían como tal hecho el amor. Aunque para Draco siempre hacían el amor, nada más que a veces lo hacían más rápido que otras veces, en otras posiciones o lugares más incómodos, pero para él hacían el amor en todas las ocasiones porque se entregaba por completo, y siempre veía por el placer de la castaña antes del suyo. Sin embargo, que ella lo dijera así, era diferente.

Se alejó a regañadientes. Mirándola a los ojos y odiándose por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Se cruzó de brazos, frunció las cejas y la miró.

—Entones no habrá más sexo hasta que me perdones.

Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido.

Pero se mantuvo firme. La cara de Hermione fue de sorpresa al principio, luego lo miró divertida.

—Como tú digas—dijo mientras se sacaba la pantie y quedaba totalmente desnuda ante él. Draco sintió nuevamente como su amiguito comenzaba a despertarse. —Se hará lo que tú digas, me parece justo—dijo como si nada mientras se volteaba al buró donde se encontraban las cosas del aseo, dándole una panorámica perfecta a Draco de su redondo y firme trasero. Hizo como que no encontraba lo que estaba buscando y le lanzó una mirada de reojo al rubio.

—¿Me ayudas?—dijo con voz y rostro inocente.

 _Por Morgana, Circe y Merlín,_ pensó Draco, ¿ _qué carajo he hecho para merecerme esto?_

Miró su cuerpo una vez más, tragó en seco y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, no quitando sus ojos de los de ella, manteniéndola atrapada ahí hasta que llegaba a su cuerpo. Cuando sus cuerpos chocaron, su erección era más que evidente y la frotó contra su desnudo trasero mientras tanteaba el lugar donde ella aún tenía su mano en busca de quién sabe rayos qué.

Hermione no contaba con que Draco aguantara tanto, él realmente buscaba algo en el buró y ella estaba muerta porque él la tomara en ese maldito lugar y en esa posición. ¡Al demonio con la laguna!

—¿Realmente nos vas a dejar sin realizar esta posición?—preguntó, aún seguía en plan de niña inocente y eso no hizo más que incrementar su excitación. —Vas a explotar Draco, y que mejor que lo hagas dentro.

—Carajo—gruñó mientras la tomaba por ambas manos y se las subía por encima de su cabeza, con una se bajó el pantalón, tomó su miembro y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vislumbró esa sonrisita socarrona que tanto lo sacaba de quicio en Hogwarts. —No—le susurró en su oído. —No nos voy a dejar sin esta posición—le abrió las piernas, la vio morderse el labio, soltó sus manos para tener libre la suya y llevarla a su entrada.—Y voy a venirme en ti, cariño, como siempre lo he hecho desde la primera vez. —le rugió lleno de excitación mientras introducía un dedo y la escuchaba gemir—Debo estar loco para dejar que eso no pase—le besó la oreja y tomó su miembro para pegarlo a su entrada.

—Hazlo—le pidió con los ojos cerrados, lista para él otra vez.

—Sí—Musitó él, introduciendo la puntita en su centro, y maravillándose con los gestos que ella le regalaba—Lo haré, amor, lo haré—la vio asentir frenéticamente con la cabeza, moviéndose para que pudiera entrar por completo—Lo haré cuando me perdones.

Y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, le besó el hombro y se alejó de ella. Dejándola llena de ganas y con una mirada furiosa.

Jamás había hecho algo más difícil que renunciar a darle placer a su chica. Jamás creyó que lo haría. Pero tenía, debía perdonarlo ya.

Le rogaba a Merlín que lo hiciera. Le pasó su traje de baño de una pieza y un blusón. Se quitó el pantalón por completo, lo dejó en el buró y desnudo se fue hacia su maleta en busca de un bañador y una sport.

—Estoy lista.

Draco tuvo que reprimir un rugido de placer y las ganas que tenía de tomarla en ese mismo instante. Llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza de color azul turquesa, le resaltaba su cintura y hacía parecer que tenía las caderas más grandes y sus perfectos, redondos senos lucían increíbles.

Por Merlín, necesitaba que lo perdonara en ese instante.

 **...**

—Entiendo que nunca hayas hecho kayac en tu vida antes, Draco—decía Hermione entre dientes mientras miraba la espalda del rubio con las cejas fruncidas—pero no es como para que no lo aprendas en cuestión de minutos.

—¡No todos somos unos sabelotodos como tú!—gritó exasperado, tomando el remo con fuerza y hundiéndolo más de lo debido, ladeando su cuerpo hacia la derecha con más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que así se volcaran del kayac.

Escuchó el gritito de sorpresa de su novia y fue rápido a socorrerla, ganándose empujones por respuesta. Estaban en medio de la laguna, en la parte que era profunda y lejos de la orilla. Draco miró cómo Hermione enderezaba el kayac con cejas fruncidas y mirada seria.

—Lo siento, muñeca. —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, pero los chalecos salvavidas dificultaban esa labor.

—Limitémonos a tratar de llegar a la orilla, ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió tranquila—¿Dónde está Paloma?

Ambos buscaron con la mirada a su compañera de aventura, era una perrita blanca que se había metido con ellos a la laguna desde el principio. Nadaba con agilidad sorprendente. Hermione se había enamorado por completo de la mascota, al igual que Draco.

—Aquí viene —le dijo el rubio y la perrita llegó hasta él, casi colgándosele y lamiéndole el rostro.—Hola, hermosa.

Hermione sonrió con ternura. Draco era tantas cosas, y tierno era una de ellas. Y lo que más le encantaba, es que sólo mostraba ese lado con ella, con nadie más.

—Sé que dijimos que no usaríamos nada de magia, pero realmente me pone ansiosa verla nadar, ¿podemos levitarla y ponerla en medio de nosotros?—le pidió Hermione mientras acariciaba a la perrita.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, concentrado en Paloma.

—¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener una mascota, pero mi madre era alérgica y mi padre odiaba a las mascotas.

Ella le envió una mirada compasiva. Él jamás hablaba de su pasado, y ella respetaba mucho cuando lo hacía, escuchaba atenta y esperaba paciente a que terminara de hablar.

—Fue un milagro que me dejaran tener una lechuza, una propia, quiero decir. Aunque a mi padre no le entusiasmaba la idea de que me encariñara tanto con ella, así que siempre las cambiaba constantemente. Me hacía triste así que concluí que lo mejor era no llegar a encariñarme con ninguna, verlas como objetos y no como seres vivos.

—Eso se quedó en el pasado—le recordó—No podemos llevarnos a Paloma porque está acostumbrada a este clima, tiene su familia y claramente, ama esta laguna.—sonrió al final.

—Amaría Londres también y si el agua es lo que le gusta, podríamos expandir mi departamento y hacerle una alberca solamente para ella.—dijo entusiasmado, imaginando a la perrita ahí.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Honestamente...

—¿Verdad que mueres por venir conmigo?—le preguntó a Paloma con una voz media chillona, ganándose lengüetazos por parte de la perrita y una mirada divertida de su novia.

—Comienzo a cansarme aquí, Draco. Subámosla y vayamos a la otra orilla.

Draco usó magia no verbal y ambos se la ingeniaron para fingir que la cargaban, por si alguien los estaba observando por casualidad.

Esta vez fue más fácil que se sincronizaran a la hora de remar, sólo se desviaron un poco y Paloma ladraba divertida y le lamía la oreja a Draco constantemente.

—Parece que tengo competencia —dijo Hermione mientras llegaban a la otra orilla y Draco se sentaba, para luego ser tacleado por una juguetona Paloma.

—La única que podría hacerme olvidarte—admitió el rubio.

¿Por qué tanta fascinación por aquella chiquilla? Vale, pensó Hermione, era una perrita preciosa, sus ojitos eran adorables y aunque no era de raza estaba preciosa. De tamaño mediano, flacucha y alta. Muy juguetona.

—¡Paloma, basta!—decía entre risas su novio. Hermione buscó algún objeto que le pudiera lanzar a la chica y que se fuera por ella. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en encontrar un palo perfecto para ella.

—¡Eh, Paloma, pequeña!—dijo con voz dulce—¡Ve por el!—le mostró el palo y Paloma rápidamente dejó a Draco para ir en busca del palo.

—Buena estrategia para alejarla de mi.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, sonriendo cuando vio a Paloma correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban ellos con el palo en el hocico. Draco lo tomó esta vez y lo volvió a lanzar.

Lo hizo varias veces hasta que la pequeña se cansó y se tiró al piso con ellos. Los tres disfrutaban del sol, el aire y el paisaje que les regalaban ese día. Hermione había optado por quitarse el blusón y así asolearse un poco. Draco se distrajo mirando toda la laguna en lugar de mirar a su sensual novia junto a él. No podía parar de pensar en que habían estado apunto de hacerlo en esa posición. Ciertamente, habían tenido sexo en varias posiciones. Bueno, en realidad en las tradicionales y ¿normales? Nunca había visto a su novia tan desatada y alocada. Tan salvaje, tan enamorable, tan perfecta.

—Hermione—la llamó, pero ella no le respondió—Granger—dijo con voz grave—Realmente necesitamos hablar.

Se acostó junto a ella, apoyando su codo en la arena y quedando de lado, en perfecta posición para mirarla.

—Debes perdonarme o dejarme ir.—musitó con dolor. —Realmente estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, pero no de todo lo que dije. No puedo mentirte, realmente sigo pensando lo que dije.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró ceñuda.

—Eres un...

—No me expresé de manera correcta. Eso sí. Pienso que la mayoría de los muggles son estupidos, inútiles y viles. Tengo que exceptuar a tus padres que realmente, debo decirte, me sorprende que no corra sangre mágica por sus venas, pero de ahí en fuera...—se encogió de hombros —La mayoría de los muggles son aburridos. Insulsos.

—No te has dado la tarea de conocerlos. Te dejas llevar por una mala experiencia y generalizar y martirizas a todos. —repuso enojada. Sentándose de golpe y vio que su novio la igualaba—Quizá lo mejor sea dejar lo que tenemos aquí.

Las últimas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. No quería darse por vencido tan rápido. Ella debía entender y respetar su forma de ser y pensar así como él lo hacía con ella.

—Me parece injusto y sorprendente esa última idea viniendo de una persona que se supone es tolerante, respetuosa y nada prejuiciosa.

—¡No soy prejuiciosa! Y soy lo suficientemente tolerante. ¿Qué mayor prueba que ser la novia por más de tres años de un ególatra y consentido niño rico?

 _Auch_.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? —preguntó dolido, pero un enojo crecía en su interior.—¿Por qué sigues conmigo entonces? ¡Si tanto asco te doy puedes marcharte! Nadie te impide que lo hagas.—le espetó fríamente, levantándose con rudeza. —No es como si yo me hubiera quejado de lo molesta que puedes ser a veces o que te eche en cara lo mandona que tiendes a ser, lo controladora y parlanchina que eres todos los días. No puedes estar ni un sólo minuto sin demostrarle a todo el mundo que eres extremadamente inteligente. ¿Y a mí me llamas ególatra? ¿Por qué? ¿Por haber nacido en una familia millonaria? ¿Es a caso mi culpa?

Draco ya no controlaba lo que decía, le había herido el orgullo y sus sentimientos.

—Si eso es lo que ambos pensamos, podemos estar seguros que esto tarde o temprano se irá al caño. —espetó la castaña parándose también.—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, Malfoy.

—Sí, lo perdemos porque no puedes ser tolerante ante mis ideas—atacó con voz fría—No te rindes con nada, pero si se trata de mí a la primera falla estás lista para desecharme de tu vida, ¡siempre ha sido así! —se quejó con desesperación—He hecho de todo, absolutamente todo para demostrarte que soy digno de tu atención o por lo que luchaba últimamente: ¡tu amor! ¿Cuándo yo iba a querer demostrarle a alguien lo que valgo? ¿Y más para que me ame de vuelta? ¡Nunca!

Hermione no dijo ninguna palabra. Estaba demasiado concentrada en no soltar alguna lágrima, vio a Paloma impacientarse ante los gritos, posicionándose detrás de Draco en muestra de soporte.

—¡Qué bueno que no te pedí matrimonio!

Hermione miró a Draco, sorprendida por sus palabras.

—¿Me ibas a proponer matrimonio?

Asintió con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo las cejas. No se lo iba a pedir en esas vacaciones, ya que tenía planeado que estuvieran presentes todas las personas importantes para ella. Así que iba a ser después del viaje. Bueno, eso ya no iba a pasar.

—No te preocupes. Eres libre. Estás libre. Oficialmente, Draco Malfoy se rinde.

Y dicho eso se adentró a la laguna y comenzó a nadar, Paloma pisándole los talones.

Hermione lo vio alejarse y fue entonces cuando se permitió soltar las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en sus ojos.

 **...**

Hermione había regresado al hotel caminando por toda la orilla de la laguna. Le había servido para pensar a fondo todo lo que Draco le había dicho hace unos momentos. Era verdad que ambos tenían miles de defectos, pero nunca había importado porque su amor era más grande que ellos. Hasta que nació en ella la necesidad de cambiar las ideales de su novio, ¿o ex? Realmente le aterraba la idea de perderlo, pero, ¿cómo iba a convivir con alguien que despreciaba a los muggles? Y el otro punto, ¿había pensado proponérsele? La mera idea hizo que se enchinara la piel de emoción. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cuál era la solución más acertada? Él valía la pena, pero sus ideales e independencia estaba por encima de todo.

Llegó al restaurante del hotel, que era otra cabaña que daba a la laguna y a la piscina. La chica vislumbró a una pareja de novios jóvenes que comían alegremente y se reían de cuando en cuando. Ella había decidido pedir una cerveza, no de mantequilla, para su mala suerte, pero al final le gustó. Le trajeron unos snacks y con la mirada triste picoteó varias veces hasta saciarse. No quería llegar a la cabaña y encontrar a Draco o peor, no encontrarlo.

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo cuando decidió encaminarse hacia su destino.

Caminó en silencio, el lugar estaba casi a oscuras de no ser por las lamparillas verdes que iluminaban el caminito que dirigía hacia todas las cabañas. Los animales nocturnos hacían un sin fin de ruidos por todos lados, la ponían ligeramente nerviosa y más torpe al caminar.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña se encontró con un Draco acostado en el suelo leyendo, y una Paloma acostada fielmente a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que había dos platos en el suelo que contenían agua y croquetas.

Definitivamente había sido amor a primera vista.

—Creí que te habías ido—susurró Hermione anunciando su llegada. Lo miraba desde afuera de la cabaña, el mosquitero los separaba.

Draco la miró sin expresión y el corazón de Hermione se encogió del dolor. Era la misma expresión que le daba en Hogwarts cuando no le interesaba. ¿Realmente había terminado? Cuando abrió el mosquitero Paloma salió corriendo para irse a quién sabe dónde, dejándolos completamente solos.

—Lo iba hacer—dijo mientras se sentaba—Pero me pareció de mala educación.

Ella se adentró a la cabaña y se dirigió al baño sin decir una palabra. Abrió la regadera y comenzó a bañarse, deseando que Draco irrumpiera en cualquier momento para besarla apasionadamente. Pero no lo hizo. Así que dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas que se camuflajeaban con el agua que salía de la regadera.

 **...**

—Supongo que mañana podemos irnos.—dijo apenas la vio salir del baño con el cabello mojado y un camisón de seda de color blanco, casi transparente. Draco tuvo que tragar en seco para no mirarla por completo.—Y luego cada quien puede irse como mejor le parezca.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula en busca de fuerzas para no echarse a llorar. ¿Por qué no le decía que sí? ¿Por qué no le decía que sí podía aceptarlo tal y como era? Que podía aceptar que no pensara como ella lo hacía, pero que respetara la vida de cada ser humano del planeta. Su orgullo, su maldito orgullo estaba ganando.

—Por supuesto.—dijo con voz firme.

Draco la miró unos segundos más y luego se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha también. Mientras tanto, Hermione decidió distraerse leyendo un libro y acostarse en la gigante hamaca plana y rara del lugar. Era perfecta para recargarse, pero era un peligro si quería dormirse ahí.

—¿Ahí te vas a dormir? —escuchó la voz del rubio—No se ve muy cómodo.

Hermione se sentó para mirarlo. Sólo tenía una toalla que le rodeaba su cintura y con otra toalla se secaba sus rubios cabellos, su pecho estaba divinamente perlado de agua. Se veía muy atractivo. La castaña lo miró fijamente a los ojos. ¿Acaso él no podía ver el deseo en los ojos de ella?

Sí, pero creyó que era producto de su propio deseo. Así que no hizo nada, porque según él, eran imaginaciones suyas.

—¿Te sabes el hechizo para hacer aparecer una cama?—preguntó él casualmente, sentándose en el borde de la king size.

—No—mintió ella.—No me molesta compartir la cama, Malfoy. ¿Has visto la cama? Caben cuatro personas ahí.

Él se encogió los hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, pero por dentro saltaba de felicidad. No quería dormir en el suelo.

—Tampoco tengo problema en compartir, Granger, siempre y cuando no me patees.

Ella rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta hacia el baño otra vez para lavarse los dientes. Y cuando salió, se encontró a un Draco desnudo.

—Y espero no te moleste pero me gusta dormir desnudo.

Ella frunció la mirada.

—¿A qué diablos estás jugando?—preguntó molesta, pero en su cabeza no paraba de suplicar que la tomara ahí mismo.—Por Merlín, ¿acaso no puedes respetar el hecho de que acabamos de terminar la relación?

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—No trato de provocarte ni mucho menos, Granger. —mintió—Fui claro cuando te dije que me daba por vencido.

—Bien. Solamente no te acerques a mí.

 _Auch_.

—Dalo por hecho.

 **...**

Ambos estaban acostado de un extremo a otro en la cama, mirando al techo en la oscuridad de la cabaña. Los dos fingían dormir o fingir que creían el cuento del que el otro dormía. Sus pensamientos los comían vivos, sus manos les quemaban por quererse tomar y unir sus cuerpos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que cualquiera de los dos cayera. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

 **1:40 a.m.** Hermione daba vueltas en su lado, dirigiéndose inconscientemente más cerca del rubio.

 **2:00 a.m.** Draco sudaba un poco y desesperado prendió el aparato muggle que les proporcionaría aire frío.

 **2:20 a.m**. Hermione se paró para apagar el aire acondicionado del lugar alegando mentalmente que era un insulto hacerlo y no disfrutar del aire que la naturaleza les regalaba.

 **2:40 a.m**. Ninguno de los había pegado ojo. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor corporal del otro.

Hermione sentía el sudor en su nuca, pero se negaba a prender ese maldito aparato nuevamente. Por el contrario, Draco estaba destapado por completo, sólo usando unos bóxers.

—Lamento haberte dicho ególatra—musitó Hermione en la oscuridad, y sintió como Draco la volteaba a ver desde su lugar—Lo fuiste en el pasado, pero no es una palabra que te defina ahora. No tanto.

Silencio.

—Lamento haberte llamado molesta y controladora. Sé que no lo eres en el mal sentido. Y sinceramente, fue una de las cosas que me hizo sentirme enamorado de ti.

Suspiraron.

—Hermione...

Ella lo miró, vislumbrando su rostro entre las sombras. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podían distinguir un poco, no con nitidez pero lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el rostro de ambos era de tristeza.

—¿Realmente es buena idea terminar por lo que tanto hemos luchado?—preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella entre las sábanas.—¿Cómo le harás para estar sin esto?—se puso encima, reprimiendo un gemido ante su cercanía—Dime cómo porque yo no sé lo que haré aparte de volverme loco. —le susurró pegando su frente a la suya.

—¿Es realmente difícil aceptarme como soy? ¿Tan horrible es la idea para ti?—seguía hablando con la frente pegada a ella y los ojos cerrados. —Respeto a los muggles, tanto como puedan ser respetados. Jamás les haría daño, nunca, Hermione. ¿Eso no es suficiente para ti?

—No lo es cuando yo lucho día con día en el Ministerio de magia que los muggles y los nacidos de muggles merecen el mismo respeto y las mismas oportunidades que todos los otros magos y brujas —le contestó tranquila—Te amo, Draco, pero no puedo renunciar a quien soy solamente para mantenerte a mi lado.

—Lo sé, amor, lo sé —aceptó con tristeza—No me habría enamorado de ti si no hubieras sido así.

La sintió sonreír y llevar sus brazos a su espalda, abrazándolo con delicadeza. Temiendo como si ese momento pudiera romperse y desaparecer para siempre.

—Supongo que en público puedo omitir mis comentarios acerca de ellos.

—No es lo mismo—susurró ella con pesadez, mientras él le abría las piernas con suavidad y rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

—Estoy parcialmente de acuerdo con eso de que los hijos de los muggles merezcan las mismas oportunidades. Te lo juro —añadió cuando la vio fruncir las cejas con enojo —No todos, pero sí las personas que piensen como tú, que tengan tus misma ideales. Mereces apoyo, puedo darte apoyo. Con mi ayuda, muchos puristas se pondrían de tu lado.

—Es algo que quiero hacer por mí misma—reiteró con voz grave.

Draco suspiró. Era imposible tenerla contenta.

—Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, Granger, con tal de que no me dejes. Ayúdame. —le rogó mientras tomaba sus muñecas y las ponía a cada lado. —Ayúdame a que nuestro amor no se vaya por la borda. —seguía suplicando.

—Hazme el amor—pidió ella en respuesta.

Draco se tensó, sintiendo como su miembro se ponía duro con mayor rapidez.

—¿Significa que estoy perdonado?

No hubo respuesta inmediata.

—Granger...

—Significa que es la despedida, Draco.

—No—rugió él con desesperación—Demonios, Geanger, no. Haré lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de que no me dejes. Por favor...—suplicaba mientras depositaba besos por todo su rostro—No puedes dejarme. Me he convertido en una mejor persona gracias a ti, te necesito para seguir siendo lo que soy, para existir y ser feliz. Demonios, Geanger, hasta me iría a vivir al pueblo más muggle del mundo si eso significa que siempre estarás a mi lado. Renunciaría a todo el oro del mundo con tal de conservarte a ti. Por Merlín...

Hermione se tensó al darse cuenta de que Draco estaba llorando. Se quitó de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ella misma sintió sus propias lágrimas caerle por el rostro.

—No puedo obligarte a ser alguien que no eres, Draco...

—¿Es que no entiendes? ¡No soy nadie sin ti!—le dijo en voz alta.—Entiendo por qué no puedes aceptar lo que pienso acerca de los muggles dado a tu pasado y tus planes a futuro en la candidatura del Ministerio de Magia, lo tengo muy en cuenta.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, temerosa de tocarlo.

—Podemos encontrar la solución. Todo está bien si estamos juntos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué pasa si otra vez te emborrachas y comienzas a hablar mal nuevamente de los muggles frente a todos los del ministerio?

Ahora fue su turno de negar con la cabeza.

—No volveré a beber en esos eventos. No me despegaré de tu lado.

Hermione sopesó la idea.

—En algún momento se te puede escapar algún comentario y...

—¡Deja de poner excusas! —saltó de su lado enojado—¿Y qué si somos y pensamos diferentes? ¡De eso se trata! ¡De eso se ha tratado siempre! ¡No somos iguales y eso jamás importó! —le recordó, mirando fijamente esos ojos achocolatados que brillaban por las lágrimas en la oscuridad. —La gente también tiene que aprender a no meterse ni opinar en los asuntos de los otros, ¿no crees?

Ella seguía sentada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Él tenía razones suficientes para mandarlo todo a la mierda y ser felices juntos. ¡Sí! Podían lograrlo, podían hacerlo. No iba a ser fácil cuando todos supieran que su novio era un poco elitista y que ella quería eliminar eso precisamente. _¡Qué doble moral!_ Pensarían, carajo, carajo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Arriesgarse?

Lo miró. Esos ojos grises que por más de media década habían servido para enviarle miradas envenenadas, frías e indiferentes, en ese momento lucían atormentados, brillantes por las lágrimas y desesperados.

Se arrodilló ante ella, tomándola de las manos.

—Cásate conmigo —le pidió con una sonrisa suplicante—Cásate conmigo, Granger.

—No es tan fácil, Draco. Y deja de llamarme por mi apellido.

—Lo haré cuando seas una Malfoy.

—Honestamente...

La besó con desesperación, dando todo de sí mismo para que se diera cuenta lo mucho que la deseaba, amaba y necesitaba; también para que se diera cuenta que ella tampoco podría estar sin él. La mera idea de la separación era absurda y ella lo sabía.

Comenzó a quitarle el blusón con delicadeza. Sin apuros, sin demasiadas ansias. Sería lento.

—Un momento—la detuvo cuando había comenzado a llevar sus manos hacia su miembro —¿Estoy perdonado?

—Claramente, Draco. Creí que eras más inteligente—se burló con una sonrisita.

Él no dijo nada. Se limitó a cargarla y acostarla en medio de la cama. Luego se posicionó encima y se dedicó a besarla a conciencia, mientras que con su mano acariciaba su cuerpo, desde su frente hasta pasar por su rostro, cuello, pecho y abdomen. Ella estaba desnuda ante él, vulnerable y sumamente sensible ante sus caricias.

—Esta no es ninguna despedida—le aclaró él mirándola a los ojos—Estos somos nosotros sellando un pacto.

—¿Un pacto?

Asintió con la cabeza, besándole el cuello y succionándolo un poco, ganándose con eso un gemido de su castaña.

—De que lucharemos por lo que tenemos, por mantenernos unidos y luchar contra cualquier cosa. Soy consciente de que mis ideales pueden dañar tu imagen y estoy dispuesto a decir en público que pienso que no todos los muggles son estúpidos o inferiores a mi, y que la mayoría, no todos, los hijos de muggles merecen equidad.

Hermione sonrió un poco, insegura aún pero convencida al final del beso largo que le propinó.

—Te amo—le dijo al rubio acariciándole el rostro.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. Más que a mi propia vida.

La besó con ternura, paciencia y pasión. Todo tipo de sentimiento correcto y especial para esa ocasión. Besó su cuello y se entretuvo bastante rato con sus senos para luego agregarle el placer de sus dos dedos en su centro. Sus gemidos inundaban toda la cabaña y debido al calor del lugar ambos sudaban sin siquiera esforzarse.

—Te necesito—le pidió tomándole por los hombros y llevándose una mano a su miembro para acercarlo a su entrada—Y tú me necesitas a mí.

—Para toda la eternidad, cariño.

Y dicho eso, comenzó el baile entre sus cuerpos, luchando para ver si podían conectarse más y con qué frecuencia podían hacerlo. Él gruñía de placer y la besaba con pasión cada que aceleraba el ritmo porque ella se lo pedía, luego iba lento para torturarla un poco y que sus oídos se llenaran de sus súplicas.

—Oh, vamos, rápido—escuchaba.

Le sonreía con una combinación de dulzura y malicia en el rostro para luego aumentar el ritmo a su placer. Sentía sus uñas en su espalda y con una sonrisa en el rostro aceptaba que al día siguiente tendría arañazos por toda la zona. Esa idea lo excitaba aún más. Estaba marcado, eran las marcas del placer que le daba. ¿Había algo mejor que eso?

—Conmigo, cariño, conmigo—le dijo al oído mientras luchaba con mantener el ritmo rápido.

—Estoy a punto—jadeó ella mientras se arqueaba para generar aún mucha más fricción de la que tenían y con ese maravilloso movimiento ambos alcanzaron la culminación al mismo tiempo. —Contigo, Draco—dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo como su mundo aún daba vueltas debido al placer que acababa de experimentar. Sintió a Draco salirse de ella y luego puso su cabeza en su pecho. Los dos respiraban con dificultad y sudaban en exceso.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la respiración de ambos se regularizó.

—¿Te apetece una ducha?—sugirió el rubio desde su pecho y la risa de Hermione le dio esperanzas.

—Son las 4:30 de la madrugada, Draco.

—Con mayor razón. Debemos bañarnos para luego ir a desayunar.

—El desayuno lo sirven hasta las 9:00 —dijo con los ojos pesados, comenzaban a cerrarse y sentirse cansada.

Draco la miró, sonrió y aceptó.

—Te despierto a las 6:30 para que tengamos tiempo de jugar.

Hermione rió para luego quedarse dormida.

 **...**

—¡Oh, por Dios! —gritó ella cuando sentía que se venía otra vez en ese instante. Tenía las manos pegadas a la pared, se arqueaba para darle mejor acceso a su novio y sentía el agua caliente caer en su espalda. —¡Draco, estoy a punto...!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando se vino por segunda vez. Su novio era un maniático. ¿Cómo rayos lo lograba? Lo sentía moverse, no quitaba el ritmo que tenía desde hace ya tres minutos. Volteaba su rostro lo más que podía para verle el de su novio en esa mueca de placer que tanto la volvía loca.

—Granger, eres...—gimió cuando ella cerró sus paredes al rededor de su miembro—Oh, muñeca, haz eso una vez más y te juro que...—se vino por completo cuando ella lo hizo nuevamente. Lentamente bajó el ritmo hasta que se detuvo, le dio la vuelta con suavidad y atacó sus labios, sintió sus pechos contra él y llevó sus manos a sus glúteos. Oh, ese trasero redondo y firme que lo volvía loco. —No saldremos de la cabaña hoy, ¿estás consciente?

—Y totalmente de acuerdo. Lo único que me preocupa es que quizá no pueda caminar nunca más.

Draco rió con ganas ante eso.

—No puedo asegurarte nada.

—Yo puedo asegurarte algo—le dijo ella con unas sonrisa en sus labios, llevando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y besándolo dulcemente.—Estas han sido las mejores vacaciones desastres que he tenido en mi vida—le confesó mientras lo besaba con pasión.

—Podemos venir las veces que quieras.—le dijo mientras cerraba la llave y tomaba unas toallas para que se secaran —Siempre y cuando no salgamos de la cabaña, por mí está bien. Es más, podríamos vivir aquí toda la vida. No me opondría. Y Paloma tampoco.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras salía del baño para ir a ponerse su ropa, Draco la siguió unos segundos después.

—Hermione—la llamó y esta se volteó para ver a un Draco que la miraba con intensidad desde el otro lado de la habitación—Creo que te ha quedado bastante claro lo que siento y lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti—comenzó a hablar al tiempo que se acercaba a ella—Y creo que has llegado a la conclusión de que nunca querré separarme de ti. Así que,—se arrodilló ante ella, y Hermione ya sentía las lágrimas llenarle los ojos—¿me concederías el honor de llamarte mi esposa? Por favor.

Ella se llevó ambas manos a la boca, sorprendida mientras asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza y luego él tomaba su mano para ponerle el anillo. Vio sus ojos grises que ahora la miraban maravillados y felices, esos ojos grises que había logrado derretir desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya no eran de hierro, había logrado derretirlos con su amor. Ahora eran grises como la luna, brillosos y hermosos como ella.

—Sí, mil veces sí.

Se fundieron en un abrazo largo y cálido, disfrutando de la calidez del otro, agradeciendo mentalmente que estuvieran ahí para sostener y pelear por el otro. Habían entendido al fin que no servían si estaban separados, que habían nacidos para permanecer juntos esa y toda las vidas que tuvieran.

Lucharían contra quien fuera necesario, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido nunca más. Ahora eran dos contra el mundo, pero unidos por el gran amor que se tenían.

—Seremos una gran familia junto con Paloma—dijo feliz Draco y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

—Te amo, Malfoy.

—Y yo a usted, futura Sra. Malfoy.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo Oneshot! Realmente, nunca había escrito uno que tuviera tanto contenido lemmon (sexo), pero era algo que tenía que sacar de mi sistema, lo lamento por ustedes. Espero que sea de su total agrado y por favor, háganmelo saberlo. ¡Amen a Draco! Buen inicio de clases a todos, suerte y estoy con ustedes en el dolor de no poder ir a Hogwarts otro año más :(. El próximo será ¿quizá? Besos! Y los extraño ?


End file.
